Palace vs Bra!
by Bob'sCookie
Summary: A series of incidents where Bra tries to steal Goten from Palace. Some short, some long, some off topic; the last chapter kinda revolved around TrunksxMarron. Oops... xD Silly me. Remind this author not to type on an all night caffeine high.
1. PART ONE

Palace –vs- Bra

Bra and Marron had just exited a convenience store. Bra's Saiya-jin half has been irking her for the past half hour until she finally gave in and bought a Klondike Bar. Marron, who simply wasn't hungry, bought nothing.

Not three steps out the door, Bra had looked up from her beloved Klondike Bar to spot Palace, the bane of her ever-Goten-loveing existance. She glared at the older girl who walked on unnoticing. Marron rolled her eys. She could care less about Bra's unneccesary antipathy towards Palace. She found it pointless. After all, Bra didn't really know Palace and Palace sure didn't know Bra, but the two girls did have someone in common: Goten.

Goten and Palace have been dating for over a year now and suddenly, Bra, completely out of nowhere, spontaneously decided that she liked Goten. Which is weird because she rarely ever socialized with him, being a generation younger and all, and so different personallity wise; but that didn't matter. She decided it was love and that Goten should belong to her.

Now, Palace was sweet, but very naïve; and Bra knew that. And seeing her stroll by down the street without a care in the world gave birth to an idea. Her eyes flickerd with a premonition of sadistic pleasure.

Marron, catching the glint of evil, sighed. She just knew that Bra had something mean and totally uncalled for up her sleeve. "Don't do it…."

Bra, completely ingoring the woman's advise, pranced over to Palace with a false cheery tone. "Hey, Palace-CHAN." She loudly, sarcastically remarked. Palace quickly turned her head in Bra's direction and none the less smiled, oblivious to Bra's intentions.

Bra held the candy up and Marron just watched on, hoping this would end well. "I've got a Klondike Bar. What would you do for-oh wait. Do you even know how to eat it?" she jeered.

Palace's expression went sober as she gazed upon the food in question. She had never in her life seen, let alone heard of a Klondike Bar. "Hm…?" she wondered. DID she know how to eat it?

Bra loved every minute of this. The woman's blank expression, her long thought induced silence, her hand-to-chin gesture. She even had her head tilted slightly to the side.

Bra decided to tease her even more; not that Palace was aware of the rudeness Bra was showing her. "I'll give you a hint," she sneered, "you don't need spoons."

After what seemed like eternity of Hell to Marron, a short spell of Heavenly bliss to Bra, and a few good minutes to Palace, Palace smiled again which caused Bra to raise an eyebrow, though still smirking.

"Well," Palace finally answered, "I may not know how to eat a Klondike Bar, but I DO know what it's like to be held close in Goten-sama's arms." She stated gleefully with a noticable hint of Pride. She dreamily sighed at the memory; Goten, literally sweeping her off her feet, throwing her into the air as he took out the two assailants that threatened them before gently catching her in his arms.

Bra was not impressed. She growled in an obviously failed attempt at concieling her anger as she unintentionally squished her dear Klondike Bar to the point of nonreconizing.

Marron just sughed. "You so got pwned…."

And that she did. Point: Palace 1/Bra 0

Bra got owned by a girl slower than Goten. OUCH.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of these characters nor the show they are from. And I wish I had a Klondike Bar right about now. ^ ^

Author's note: Please review, even if it's just to say that Bra was harshly out of character. Yes, she was. In truth, Bra has no romantic feelings for Goten. She is, however, a spoiled bitch. I'm just so sick of reading cliché GotenxBra fanfics where everyone is so out of character and Palace is falsely portrayed as an abusive bitch. Honestly; yes, she is naïve, but she really does love Goten. And he is truly happy with her. Not once is it even slightly hinted other wise. And also, Goten is not a pedophile. Why would he go for a little girl half his age, when he allready has a wonderfull woman with a sweet personallity and a purity that could rival his own?

Thank you.


	2. PART TWO

Palace –vs- Bra

Part two

It started out as a normal Saturday night. Goten and Palace were walking through Satan City on their way to the cinema for their date. Bra was trailing them closely and eavesdropping in on their conversation. They had just arrived at the theater. When the word "movie" met Bra's ears she sprang from the bushes and "assaulted" the couple.

One arm casually around Goten's neck, the other around Palace's; Bra proceeded to walk in the middle, happily skipping along. "A movie, huh?" Goten and Palace said nothing. They just continued to walk with this new interuption while giving her a slightly confused look.

Bra, still cheery, pressed her luck. "Say! Why don't us three friends go watch it together, huh? Huh?"

"But it's rated R." Goten replied.

"So?"

""So?"" Goten gave a monotonous answer. "Bra, you're not eighteen."

That slightly irked the girl. So she asked again, this time in a more agitated tone. "So?"

That's when Palace added, "You need adult supervision!" all sunny and mellow like a yellow MnM.

Bra stopped walking, dropped her hands from the others and brought them to her hips as she stepped in front to affront them. "Where exactly DO you categorize yourselves?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

Her question was met by twin blank expressions.

She sighed. "I mean you're both over twentyone." raising an arm to gesture, "You're allowed to take me!"

"Yes but no, Bra." Goten began, "It's against the rules. You need a parent or guardian's permission. I'm just a friend."

"Oh, come on, Ten-chan!"

Goten, being the easily persuaded type, gave in. "Alright. But only if you call your mother and ask her first."

"WHAT?"

Goten's expression went from simple to sympathetic. "Sorry, Bra. But those are the rules."

Bra was getting fed up with Goten's mother-induced morality, and couldn't resist insulting the boy. ""Rules". Where are we, back in Kindergarten?" she scoffed.

Her insult went unnoticed as Palace spoke up. "But Bra-chan, I thought you were in middle school."

"Highschool! I'm in HIGHSCHOOL!" Bra didn't like being reminded of her prepubesence, and being called "chan" by the object of Goten's affection didn't help her mood.

Goten didn't note Bra's anger, but he did note how the theater was full and everyone was going in. The movie was about to start. He looked to Palace and pointed in, forgetting all about their previous conversation. "Look, it's starting. We'd better go."

Palace smiled to herself, walking along side Goten, entering the theater and leaving Bra standing out alone and degected. ..and obviously pissed. Not that THAT would bring a smile to the older girl's face.

"Later, Bra!" Goten happily waved in dismissal.

But Bra didn't leave. She just stood there, watching them from behind as they continued on. She noticed Palace's shoulders tense as she hugged herself and stopped walking as she slightly pulled away from Goten.

"You said "rated R". It's not a SCARY MOVIE, is it?"

Goten looked over at Palace. "Maybe…."

"Mmm…!" Bra grumbled to herself. Would they just get out of her sight already?

Then Goten put an arm around Palace and pulled her in close. "But no worries. I'll hold ya!" he assured her while smiling. Palace leaned into him and they continued walking.

Bra was now shaking from rage. "Grr…!"

Goten whistled, his arm still around Palace, and Palace slid her left hand down into Goten's left rear pocket. They were now down the hallway and almost out of view and Bra sighed in defeat.

Maybe she should just back off. Go find a spineless rich guy who would give in to Bra's demands, submit to her every whim, shower her with riches and fancy clothes, buy her everything she ever wanted like her parents had always done.

Yes, that's it! Bra was finally on to something! What spoiled, rich snob wanted a purehearted, naïve hillbilly, anyway? Especially one who was such a mama's boy?

Bra nodded in approval. She was going to do it. She was going to leave the stupid idiot to his stupid girlfriend and find someone more to her taste.

But before she headed out to fullfill her new goal, and before Goten and Palace turned the corner ino the room of which the movie would be playing, Palace glanced over her shoulder at Bra. Unnoticed to her boyfriend, she pulled on her eye and stuck out her tounge. "Neyh!"

"GAH!" Bra jumped. Completely caught off guard and completely forgetting her previous epiphany, Bra's irrational desire for Goten was whetted. She would not lose to that sweet little ditz!

IT WAS ON. …. Again. Points: Palace 2/Bra 0

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor the show they are from. And I wish I had some MnMs right about now. ^ ^

Author's note: Palace may seem a little out of character.. but Bra deserves it. You don't try to steal another girl's man, alright? You just don't . –But you can't keep a good dog down (or a bad bitch out) So…. What does Bra do? She uses a fake ID to get into the movie when who should she bump into…?


	3. PART THREE

Palace –vs- Bra

Part three

The room went dark and a hush fell over the theater. The movie was starting.

Goten was sitting to Palace's right, holding her hand with their fingers intertwined. Goten's other hand was holding a large Pepsi and he had a jumbo sized popcorn bucket in his lap. Yep, this was an awesome night for Goten. Nothing could ruin this, though someone might attempt….

That someone had just entered the room. She cautiously peered around the corner to make sure no one saw her. All eyes were on the screen. It would be all too easy to "sneak" in unnoticed, though Bra still felt the need to be dramatic.

After locating Goten and Palace in one of the middle rows, she ducked down behind the seats and began crawling underneath them.

On her journey she met many obstacles: spilt popcorn, discarded chewing gum, and an obese man who had fallen and couldn't escape the cramped space between his chair and the floor.

Bra decided to go around..

She was almost there now. Just two more rows and she would have not only a propper view, but a perfect view of the couple. What she was planning to do afterwards, no one knows. Not even she had planned that far ahead. All she knew was that she had to watch them like a hawk and make sure nothing too romantic would happen between those two, for it would damage her pride far beyond repare.

Yes, she had made it! The row behind Goten and Palace was practically empy. She would have plenty of room, and no one to stop her from doing whatever it was she was going to do.

She was under the seat now; the seat behind Palace. But just as she began to crawl out..someone sat down and brought her, along with her spirits, down.

"Rrr…!" Bra struggled free. The sitter in question felt the movement beneath her seat and looked under there to be met by the angry face of Bra.

Bra glared at the assailant. Her glare only intensified once she caught sight of the blonde hair. "Marron! What are you doing?" she harshly whispered.

Marron, still peering over the side of her seat, was completely unphased. "Me? What are YOU doing here? This movie's rated R."

Bra climbed up onto the seat behind Goten, all the while keeping her narrowed eyes on Marron. She did NOT need to be reminded of her prebubesence. Especially by "Barbie".

Marron casually looked forward to find Goten and Palace in the seats ahead, oblivious to Bra behind them. "Oh look. Goten and Palace." she stated the obvious.

"No shit." was all Bra said in reply.

Marron's eyes widened in sarcastic surprize as her hand went over her mouth. "And you're here SPYING on them?" fake gasp "Bad girl."

Bra remained unimpressed. "Drop the false astonishment."

Just then, Trunks walked through the row, coming from the other side of Marron, holding two large soft drinks.

"Marron, I got-" he stopped when he saw Bra. "Bra. What are you doing here? This movie's rated R."

Bra gave him the look of Death.

Marron simply smiled at him. "Your little sister's a stalker." she happily announced.

Bra's face went blank. Points: Palace 2/Bra 0/Marron 1

Bra got served by "Barbie". HA.

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters nor the show they are from. And I wish I had a large Pepsi right about now. ^ ^

Author's note: Wow, I've been writing these for about two weeks now and so far I've only gotten one review; though I know many other peeple have been reading these since I checked on the story traffic thing that tells you. Well, whether or not you peeple are enjoying this, I do not know since-like I said-no reviews, no imputs. But ONE person said they liked these, and so for that one person, I will continue on! Please review, peeple.

I plan to add Pan in a later insert, and even Vegeta. But I'd like to know who else you guys would like to see-er-read about. So tell me, who else would y'all like to pwn Bra? Any ideas for a possible "own"? Should I be nice and give Bra a brownie point? Mm.. Nah.


	4. PART FOUR

Palace -vs- Bra

Part four

.

.

Kuririn, Juuhachi-Gou, Videl, and Gohan were all sitting on the couch in the Briefs' livingroom. Bulma and ChiChi were in the kitchen baking pies and Vegeta was leaning against the wall in the far corner of the livingroom, avoiding peeple like he always does. Everyone else was conversing with eachother over something or another.

Bulma was telling ChiChi about some items she found in Bra's backpack and ChiChi was asking Bulma if she knew why Goten has yet to introduce her to his girlfriend whom he had been dating for over a year. Bulma had an idea; maybe Goten didn't want his mother scaring her away? Well, she obviously didn't let ChiChi in on her theory, instead, she shrugged and replied, "No ideas, Chi."

Kuririn was telling Videl how Marron went to the movies last night with a friend, only.. she had failed to tell her parents who this friend was and so he and Juu have been wracking their brains out trying to figure out who this mystery person was. Well, Kuririn had been; Juu didn't have much to say eccept that whomever they were, if it was Marron's boyfriend, he had better be rich.

Videl looked to her husband as he stood up and began walking towards the kitchen. "Getting hungry?" she asked.

Gohan blushed. "A little."

ChiChi called, "Not yet, Gohan, don't even think of it!" and Gohan stopped in his tracks and sulked.

Just then, Pan came bouncing into the living room and leaned in over the back of the couch, close in between both her mother and Juu, and both women jumped when the girl gave the announcement, "**Trunks likes Marron!**" Everyone looked over at her, even Vegeta, but despite the attention she remained nonchalant.

Bulma rushed into the room after hearing her with ChiChi following closely behind. "What?" she demanded.

"Yeah." Pan looked up at her. "You didn't see the look he just gave her. It was the same look Bra gives Uncle Goten before he runs off screaming."

All the adults in the room were silent for a moment, and Vegeta was contemplating over the example Pan had just used. Then finally Kuririn broke the silence.

The midget jumped to his feet. "Marron went to the movies with Trunks!"

"Brilliant deduction, dumbass." Vegeta retorted.

"Veget-" Bulma began but was cut off.

"**You**." he said to Pan as he kicked off from the wall and stepped in closer to the others. Pan looked to Vegeta. "What look, exactly, _does_ Bra give to Goten?"

"You know. _That_ look." she replied with a wink. Vegeta only scowled and turned to leave.

"Oh, Vegeta, it's just a school girl's crush." Bulma assured before returning her attention to Pan. "So. He really likes her? Trunks, I mean. Trunks really likes her? He likes HER?" Bulma asked in a tone that hinted desperation. But who could blame that woman for being desparate? I mean, her son would be thirty next year and he's never had a steady girlfriend. Bulma was begining to wonder if Trunks even wanted a _GIRLf_riend, if you catch my drift, and there were many points hinting in that direction... So hearing that Trunks might possibly have a thing for Marron, or any other _woman_, brought hope to the ageing genius. Maybe she'd live to see her grandchildren afterall.

"Yeah." Pan crossed her arms and leaned into the couch more. "It was supposed to be a secret but I'm kinda mad at Trunks for ditching me the other day just to go bowling."

"Pan, you don't still have a crush on him, do you?" Videl asked. Pan blushed but shot her mother a glare.

"No!"

Kuririn sat back down, smiling. "So Bulma," Bulma looked over. "Your son and my baby girl.. Unbelievable! Huh, honey?" he faced Juu who sat there looking bored.

"Eh." she replied. If Trunks wanted to date her daughter he definitly met the requirements. He wasn't just rich, he was _loaded. _And she could still kick his ass if need be. Maybe.. 

So where was Trunks? He was in his room. Marron had just headed off to work (yep, she has a job) and said goodbye, leaving Trunks alone and bored. He would go do something with Goten but first he would have to find him. Eh. Good luck with that. He decided against hanging out with Pan; she was still mad at him and the last thing he wanted was that girl's shrill voice ringing in his ears. True, Pan was a good friend of his, but she was still just a kid; extremely annoying at times, and when she was upset she would never give you a moment's peace. And Marron was on her way to work. Wow, who COULD he hang out with? You know, for being an attractive, wealthy, buisnessman, you would think he had more friends than just a hillbilly and his little niece. Whatever. A miniscule list of friends was appearantly another thing he had inherrited from his father, and for the most part, he didn't mind. (Ah, Trunks, I love picking on you.. xD)

He decided to go find his little sister and maybe harass her about her wardrobe or something just to kill his boredom. But on his journey through the hall he saw his dad on his way towards the exit. So, being both bored and somewhat curious, Trunks followed.

He followed his father out the front door and down the walkway onto the sidewalk unnoticed. Finally he made himself known. "Where're you going? "

"Mm." That was his answer.

"Really?"

"I'm off to affront Kakabrat and possibly kick his ass. Where are _you_ going?"

"You're going to fight Goten? _I'm_ going to _watch!_" he said laughingly. Vegeta only rolled his eyes and continued walking. "So tell me," Trunks began. "What did "Kakabrat" do to warrent an ass kicking from the fabled Saiya-jin Prince of legend?"

"Your sarcasm is also comeing close to warrenting an ass kicking from said fabled prince."

"Heheh. But seriously?"

"Hybrid's offspring mentioned something about your sister having some attraction towards the third class and I aim to find out what that's about."

"You know.. they all have names." Vegeta said nothing. It stayed quiet for a few minutes and then Trunks broke the silence once more. "Ok. Bra likes Goten; what guy _doesn't _she like.. but why go see Goten about it? I mean, I doubt the guy even knows Bra has a crush on him. And for the record, Goten has absolutely no attraction for her, I can assure you that."

"Simple." Vegeta said as he came to a stop. Trunks stopped too and looked on with interest. "Your sister said she'd be at the mall and I hate that place worse than Dr. Phil; I'll confront her when she gets home. Goten is at a hotdog stand in Satan City, and I'm getting hungry."

"...how do you know Goten is at a hotdog stand in Satan City?" Vegeta shrugged, turned away, then took off in the air. Trunks stood there for a moment still pondering over his father's.. er- reasoning, if that was even the right word, before shaking the thought from his head and flying after him.

At a hotdog stand in Satan City...

"Here, Palace-chan. Ever have a hotdog?" Goten asked the girl as he offered one out to her. She remained silent and looked on nervously.

"Hot.._dog_?"

"Haha. It's not really a dog, it's just called that." he smiled. Then cautiously eyed the snack himself. "At least I don't think..."

"..."

"Awe, whatever! Whatever it is, it sure tastes good." he handed it to her and accepted his own from the vendor.

They strolled on down the road munching on their mystery meat, oblivious to the stalker in the bushes. Yep! It was none other than Bra Briefs, the girl whose name reminded one of a Victoria's Secret store. What was _this_ chick's secret? Well, the contents of her backpack _was_ a secret untill earlier this morning when her mother raided the thing, but other than that, she was out to steal Goten from Palace. Funny though, this would be, what, her _fourth _attempt, and so far the couple doesn't even know what's been going on. Do Goten and Palace _ever _know what's going on? Is Vegeta really going to fight Goten? Why does Vegeta hate Dr. Phil? What was found in Bra's backpack this morning? What kind of pies were Bulma and ChiChi baking? Since when does Marron have a job? _Why doesn't Trunks have more friends? __Why am I asking so many questions? __**Should I not write fanfic while I'm hyper? OH MY GOSH I NEED TO CALM DOWN!**_

...

Yeah. Anyway.. Goten and Palace were walking through the streets of Satan City while munching on hotdogs, Bra was stalking them in the bushes while picking a wedgie, Vegeta and Trunks were on their way over to the aforementioned hotdog stand while singing "I'm on my way" by Motley Cru and boy could those two rock out, Dr. Phil was yelling at some pregnant thirteen year old, Marron was still on route to this spontaneously generated job of hers while wondering when Trunks would officially ask her out, and everyone else mentioned in this story were at Capsule Corp. eating pie. _Apple _pie.

**COMPLETELY NON RELATED TO THIS STORY**: Oh my gosh, it is 8:48 am and I have yet to go to bed or even try to lay down.. Yeah. Just wanted to let ya'll know.

Vegeta and Trunks landed at the hotdog stand in Satan City; Goten and Palace nowhere in sight. Oh well, in lieu of Goten they had a stand of _hotdogs_. They weren't complaining. While they gorged themselves with the vendor's inventory, Goten and Palace finished their hotdogs off and were now walking passed a baseball field.

'Dammit!' Bra mentally curse. 'I'm in need of more shrubbery!'

-(Hey! Now it's 8:59! In eleven minutes this is _all _I've written? Wow.. xD)

'Oh what am I worried about?' Bra asked herself. 'This is Goten and Palace. They wouldn't notice a _cement truck_ following them.' So Bra, realizing she had the mental advantage, lagged a few more steps behind and then followed the pair directly. Like she thought, they didn't notice.

"So, Palace-chan?" Goten asked, "How come you ain't introduced me to your parents yet?"

"Um.. Well.. My dad's very, uh, very protective.. He's really a great guy but you probably wouldn't like him since he woulndn't like you."

"Awe, why wouldn't he like me?"

"'Cause you're my boyfriend."

"Oh."

Bra sighed. She was bored. She noticed they were now walking passed a department store window and with one glance she noted the cutest pair of hooker boots (you know, the knee high ones) she had ever seen. She quickly looked to the couple before dashing into to the store. She had her dad's credit card with, after all. She could slip in, buy those boots, then slip out and continue her crusade against Goten being with anyone other than she herself.

Back at the oh so popular hotdog stand, Vegeta and Trunks had finally had their fill, say, the entire stand worth of hotdogs, and were ready to continue their own crusade against..whatever it is they were doing again.. and so they started walking in the same direction Goten and Palace had taken.

Few steps down the street and Trunks asked, "Where to now?"

"Damn stream of department stores." Vegeta grumbled.

"I thought we were pursuing Goten-"

"We are."

"But why are we looking for him in a department store?"

"Because. He's walking passed a stream of department stores."

"..." Trunks stared at his father in silence. "How do you know this?" Vegeta shrugged. Trunks looked forward. "Dad, you're starting to scare me."

Goten and Palace were now beyond the department stores, they were walking by Mr. Satan's house. As they strolled down the sidewalk along the fencing, Goten picked up a stick and strummed the bars of the gate.

Bra was still in the first department store. Only after trying on those amazingly attractive hooker boots did she discover they were two sizes too big. She demanded the shop attendants to check their entire stock, the back storage rooms, _everything_ for a pair in her size. Those poor shoesalesmen...

Back with Vegeta and Trunks, they were now walking passed the baseball field.

"Why aren't we flying?" Trunks asked.

"Why aren't you silent?"

"I still have that Motley Cru song stuck in my head and I'm trying to get it out."

"The midget and the tincan's daughter."

"Hm? Never heard that one."

"Your girlfriend, idget."

"Uh.." Trunks didn't know what to say to this. Marron wasn't technically his girlfriend, though they did go to the movies last night, and they did have a good time, (after they finally convinced Bra to leave) but "girlfriend" wasn't exactly true. "She's not my girlfriend."

"What _is _she to you?"

Trunks blushed. "..A friend?"

"I'm asking _you. _I assumed _you _at least knew."

Trunks didn't say anything. This just wasn't the usual conversation he had with his dad. He never talked to his dad, or anyone really, about this stuff. He guessed his dad _would _be the right person to talk to about this, right? Well, then again, Vegeta wasn't your average dad..

"She's.. a friend. A real good friend."

"Mm."

"..."

They silently walked onto the stream of department stores. Outside the first one Vegeta stops, turns to face his son, and gives him a look.

"What?"

Vegeta smirked. "Little Trunks finally has himself a girlfriend."

Trunks violently blushed and screamed back, "Dammit, Dad, she's not my girlfriend!"

Vegeta retalliated. "You're twenty nine years old! It's about time you had a fucking girlfriend!" They continue to yell at eachother for a while..

..while inside the store, Bra is startled by the sounds of her family members screaming outside the store. She nervously looked out the window, hoping her dad wasn't screaming at _her _since she wasn't at the mall like she said she would be. Of course, Vegeta's tantrums never lasted long when it came to Bra; she could just sweet talk her daddi out of it. But her mother was a different story. She would never hear the end of it at home. She let out a sigh of relief once she saw Trunks. Then she remembered Goten and Palace and hectically looked around for them. Nope. They were gone.

"Shit!" she yelled. "Forget the boots, I've gotta track down those idiots!" She ran over to the entrance of the store and listened in on Vegeta and Trunks's "conversation" and waited for her chance to move.

Back outside the store, the conversation was winding down, and Trunks finally admits that he likes Marron.

"Alright, Dad! I like her! I like Marron. So frickin' what!" Vegeta stepped back. Trunks, calming down, stood tall. "So what now, Dad? You going to disown me? Yell at me? "Ground" me?" he scoffed. He waited for Vegeta's answer. After not recieving one, he continued. "I like her. And I haven't actually asked her out but now.. I am. She gets off work at ten. I'm going to go over there to pick her up, drive her home, and then I'm going to ask her and I don't give a fuck what you have to say about it."

The tension was so think you could cut it with a spoon, a very blunt spoon, a blunt spoon made out of tin foil. The two men stood in silence, Trunks standing tall, practically towering over his father in a proud air. He had done it. He had admitted his feelings to his father, he had admitted his feelings to himself, and he regretted none of it. After what seemed like an eternity, Vegeta brought his arms up and crossed them over his chest and lowered his head.. but he was smirking.

"I'm happy for you, son."

That caught Trunks off guard. It also confused him but hey, his dad wasn't angry about all this? "You're...happy? Dad, I.. I.."

Vegeta looked up at him and genuinely smiled. "Actually I'm _extremely _happy about this." Trunks stood there baffled and speechless. Vegeta dropped his arms and walked towards Trunks and then passed him as he continued their previous path. "Why the Hell wouldn't I be, Trunks? I thought you were gay."

"!" And with that, Trunks fell over classic anime style.

Bra, who had witnessed her brother's (and father's) confessions from the safety of the department store bursts out laughing. But really, who could blame the girl? Vegeta heared her and turned to look in the window but Bra barely managed to duck in time and avoid being seen.

And just then, the author remembered this fic was supposed to be centered around GotenxPalace and so she finally gets on with the initial plot. Palace -vs- Bra. Right. Got it.

**ANOTHER NON RELATED NOTE**: I've completely forgotten where I was going with this thing. Seriously. Vegeta and Trunks were suposed to meet up with Goten and Palace for some reason and I don't even remember now... xD But I've written too much to disregard. Crap.. This thing sounds like it's own story kinda. Um, I hope I reach the climax soon. I _really _tired... I'd end it now but Bra still hasn't been "owned" yet. _Crap.._

With Palace (the SUPPOSED-TO-BE main character) she and Goten were walking (yeah, _still_) this time they were outside Mr. Satan's dojo where the champ was overseeing some of his pupils. Inside the dojo, Hercule was in a fix. A pupil asked for a demonstration on something Martial Arts related and afterwards, said pupil performed the exact same feat only much more efficiently and claimed to have been taught the same move by a different master. This was causeing a stir in the dojo and now several students were begining to question their sensei's teaching methods. Of course the typical "stomache ache" could only get the man so far, so lately he's been blameing his flaws on his age. He assured his students that he was teaching them the best ways of doing Martial Arts there were.

Desparate for back up, luck returned to Hercule when he happened to glance out the window to find Goten walking by. A lightbulb went off over the champ's head and he formulated a plan.

"Ah, of course I'm not up to it today, students. What with my arthritis acting up.. But my greatest deciple has just stopped in to give you a demonstration!" Many students' face lit up in anticipation and excitement, but many still looked on disbelievingly. "Now excuse me while I go bring him in."

"So why haven't you introduced me to _your _parents?" Palace asked.

"Well.. See.. My mom, like your dad, can get pretty protective.. And my dad, well.. He's never home really."

"Goku! Gohan! Goten! Whichever one you are get over here!" came a booming voice that stopped the couple in their tracks. They turned around to find the world's "savior" jogging up to them.

"Goten-sama, it's that older gentlemen!" Palace happily pointed out.

"Yo! Mr. Satan!"

"Huf. Huf." he stopped in front of them to catch his breathe. "Goten, son.. Goten Son! Perfect timing! I need you for a demonstration!"

Goten pouted. "You're not passin' me off as your pupil again?"

"Nope! Even better!" The older man jumped over to wrap Goten in a friendly hug. "One of my butlers accidently ordered way too much food eariler and now we need someone to eat it all."

"**I'M YOUR MAN!**"

"Yes, yes. But you know, there's no such thing as a free meal."

Goten's huge ass grin turned into a pout. "There's not?"

"Of course not! In some way or another you have to _earn _it, right?"

"Guess so.."

"Right. So.. how about you demonstrate some of those fierce Martial Arts skills of yours and I'll gladly feed you."

"Sure!" Goten agreed with a huge smile.

"Great! So it's settled then." He retracted his arm and then, walking inbetween the two, put one hand behind Goten's back, the other behind Palace's, and urged them on into his dojo. "I'll even let your girlfriend join in."

"That's great! Thanks Mr. Satan!"

"My pleasure.." he smiled. Then made a mentle note to tell his butler to pick up a truck load of takeout.

Back with Vegeta and Trunks..

"Uh, Dad?"

"What?"

"We just passed the department stores."

"And?"

"You said we'd find Goten there."

"No, I said Goten was there but I never said we'd find him there."

"What kind of logic is that?"

"Perfect logic. I said Goten was there back when he _was _there. He was long gone by the time we arrived. If it weren't for the dramatic scene you made earlier we would have already met up with him by now."

"Excuse me? Dramatic scene _I_ made? You started the converstaion."

"And you added drama to turn it into a scene."

"Whatever. Look, if we're looking for Goten he's probably home. Or back at Capsule Corp. with everyone else."

"Nah. He's a Satan's dojo now."

Trunks looked ahead in their line of walking. Exactly ahead a few miles they would came across Mr. Satan's house followed by his dojo. They were going in a straight friggin' line and Trunks was getting antsy.

"What the fuck, Dad, you really have no idea we're going! Well, no idea where _Goten_ is!"

Vegeta shot him a glare. "Haven't you learned by now, boy? I know everything."

But Vegeta _doesn't _know everything. He didn't know that his daughter was now following them.

Bra had no idea as of where Goten and Palace were, but after overhearing that her father was trailing Goten, she decided to trail him in hopes that she would soon meet up with Goten somewhere. Then in dawned on her; they were going in a straight line! Infact, this whole time they've been going in a straight line! Bra slapped herself. 'How could I be so stupid?' she cursed herself. Duh. This was _Goten _and _Palace._ Any route more complex than a line would be too much for those two. Bra could have went on ahead and.. she stopped dwelling on the past and the "what ifs". She was now following her father who happened to be following Goten.

What happens next? Well, this author goes to sleep! Damn insomnia.

-Oh my gosh this _is a __long __**ass CHAPTER!**_

I'd appologize but,, _should_ I appologize? I mean.. some peeple like longer chapters. Eh. It wasn't meant to be this long. It wasn't meant to be like this, either. But I done forgot the original plot and whatever.. xD See, I just started typing this thing and then I just couldn't stop. Normally I write these things out before typing but for some reason I just felt like typing today, night, last night.. when I started.. no sleep.. it's now like eleven something in the morning; I could look but too lazy. Why am I still typing? Should I do like before and not start typing untill the chappi is done and the way I want it and ha I just typed "chappi". xD I'd corrected it but I don't want to.. xD And I'm so giggly right now. And now I'm typing out exactly what I'm thinking.. hahaha I'm listening to Three Days Grace right now. Good song. "-somebody help me tame this animaaaaaaaaalllllllll...!" xD I suck at singing. Don't know why I'm still typing; just glad ya'll can't hear me singing. Actually this song is kinda dumb if you listen to the lyrics but I still like it. I'ts fun to singo my gosh I'm still typing and now a SlipKnot song just came on!

Yeah. Anyway, hopefully the next chapter will come soon and not be like this one. Unless ya'll prefer this author to type while sleep deprieved due to an all night caffiene high- God, I loe Pepesi. Noemally that's what I frink but we're out and I've been drinking Coke and COKE SUCKS! Sorry, but Pepsi's the shit. I wish I had pie right now. Oh right, I have to do a discailmer. Um, yeah. Really think I own this shit? That was rude; did that sound rude? NON RUDE DISCLAIMER: these ain't my characters! The allmighty Toriyama own them and everything. Wow, do I sound high? OMG gosh I'm gonna stop typing now. .. it's just so fun.. xD Now I'm listening "Zombie" by the crnberries and for the reference this is a totally kick ass song!


End file.
